A Look into StarClan
by Stella the Hedgehog
Summary: A look into the life of a StarClan cat. FINISHED!
1. StarClan's Prophecy

A/N: A Warriors oneshot, this is about my favorite character, Whitestorm, in the future. He has joined StarClan, and it is the time when the medicine cats go meet at Mothermouth. He has been chosen to share images with the cats, just a little look inside the life of a StarClan cat.

As the sun sank below the treetops, and Silverpelt began to spread slowly across the sky, the early risers of StarClan got into their places for the ritual duty of looking over the clan cats for the night. Whitestorm joined the cats as he had for many moons now. When the bulky white tom looked down on ThunderClan, he was once again reminded of his old life as a forest cat. That was long ago, and he was hit with a farmiliar pang of longing. His mate, Willowpelt, who had been killed by a badger, approached him and pressed her muzzle into his. "It's time." she mewed gently. "Show the medicine cats the doom we have foreseen."

Whitestorm nodded silently, rising to his paws. He would guide the medicine cats gently to Mothermouth, where they would once again share dreams with StarClan. He had been chosen for the special honor of sharing prophecies and omens with the medicine cats and their apprentices. He could see their shapes manuver quickly toward Highstones, where the mysteries of StarClan would be unveiled to them. He felt a wave of pride. The ThunderClan medicine cat was his kin, he remembered. Earthenspirit of ThunderClan was the daughter of Sootfur, his son. He then looked on to the other medicine cats: Applepelt and Fishpaw of ShadowClan, Willowface and Hollypaw of WindClan, and Lakeflower and Meadowpaw of RiverClan.

Whitestorm felt a threatening sense of overwhelming. Not only would he share prophecies with these seven cats, but he would also give Hollypaw his ceremony to properly become a medicine cat. The eager young apprentice was smart and strong, and they had told Willowface his destiny in a dream. The handsome brown apprentice looked giddy with anticipation. "Won't Mudstar be proud?" he mewed to Willowface. "I'm going to be a real live medicine cat!" Whitestorm remembered that Hollypaw was Mudstar's son.

"You need to undergo your training first." Willowface reminded him gently as the group approached Mothermouth. "We wait here until the moon rises, but we musn't eat before we face StarClan."

"Don't worry." Fishpaw assured the WindClan apprentice. "Training to be a medicine cat is harder than being a warrior, but it is very rewarding. You get to recieve real messages from StarClan!" The silver she-cat widened her blue eyes in emphasis.

The moon was now peeking above the treetops, as it did every night. Whitestorm sent a silent cue to the cats to enter Mothermouth and as if by magic, Lakeflower murmured quietly to the cats and they all got to their feet. Whitestorm followed, his pupils growing to pick up light in the dark cave. He remembered accompanying Bluestar to this same spot when he was a member of ThunderClan. Firestar had taken over at her death, but he too passed away with time. The clans now had new leaders: Bramblestar of ThunderClan, who was formerly Brambleclaw; Stormstar of RiverClan, who was Graystripe's son; Shrewstar of ShadowClan, who was formerly a ThunderClan cat who had left to ShadowClan; and lastly, Mudstar of WindClan, who used to be Mudclaw.

By the time the seven cats and the StarClan spirit had reached the Moonstone on the inside of the cave, the moon was just hitting the rock. The entire cave was brightened by the cold silver shine. Even Whitestorm let out a sigh of awe at the beauty. "Wow," Hollypaw breathed. "It's even better than the ledgends Mommy told us!"

Each cat in turn padded to the stone and pressed their nose against the cold surface, beginning with Applepelt and ending with a timid Hollypaw. Each cat was sent sleep by StarClan, and Whitestorm focused on their sleep. It was time to reveal to them the omens that the StarClan spirits had seen.

Firstly, he showed the cats a deserted clearing with three trees and a thick tree stump - Fourtrees. "One clan will fall if the other three are to survive. Do not trust ThunderClan." he mewed clearly. He hated thinking that his birth Clan could be responsible for such a thing, but it was true - soon, Bramblestar would die and Smudgeface would take on the leadership of ThunderClan. He could feel the cats fear. "RiverClan," he added, "Defend yourselves. Pull your clan together, or you will surely perish."

Whitestorm knew all that would happen, but he could not see the outcome. The actions of each and every clan cat would determine that. He could see that Smudgeface, the ThunderClan deputy, was ruthless as Tigerstar had been. He would try to chase RiverClan from the forest, and a war would break out. The next image would reveal this, but only to te cats of WindClan. This prophecy was only for the ears of Willowface and Hollypaw. "Skullface musn't fight your next battle." Whitestorm said. He showed them the bleeding body of Skullface. "Warn him."

This was all that Whitestorm could show the cats. In their dreams, he brought them to Fourtrees. He stood before them, and they saw the StarClan cat clearly for the first time. Earthenspirit had obviously heard the ledgends about her brave and heroic grandfather, because she gasped. "Whitestorm?"

He nodded to confirm who he was. "Use well the omens that you have seen. A great doom comes to the forest, and only the four clans united can protect each other." He turned to his granddaughter. "Earthenspirit, I could never be more proud of you. It will soon be tim for you to take on an apprentice. The right cat is Fallingkit. Her intelligence will help to pull ThunderClan through these times of trouble." And with these parting words, Whitestorm took a deep breath and pulled the cats from sleep.

A/N: R+R!


	2. The New Prophecy

A/N: I got a request to write a short chapter about what hapens later in the prophecy, so this is it. Dedicated to Luxpaw! Enjoy!

Three warriors limped through WindClan territory back toward the camp. Although their fur was ragged and torn, and they suffered from extreme exhaustion, their eyes glowed with the strength and spirit of all of StarClan. They had just completed what was once thought to be near impossible: they had found RiverClan in Twoleg territory and taken them home. The ThunderClan leader, Smudgestar, had chased them out in an attempt to control all the clan territory, but just as Firestar and Graystripe had done, these three WindClan cats had managed to trek through the dangerous Twoleg territory and rescued the Clan.

They had heard of how, many moons back, Firestar and Graystripe of ThunderClan had saved WindClan from a similar fate. But now it was WindClan who had to come to the rescue of another clan and it was ThunderClan who had caused the trouble to begin with.

The first cat, Iceflower, was a shimmering silver she-cat with long fur. The next was named Goldenheart. He had short peach-colored fur that seemed to glimmer golden in strong sunlight. The final cat in the trio was named Wiseheart. She was a tiny tortoiseshell she-cat.

Each cat's spirits were lifted drastically when they saw their own camp looming in the distance. "We're home!" Goldenheart shouted. He broke into an awkward run, because one of his claws had been painfully torn in the rocky Twoleg territory. The other two cats followed his lead, yowling out their joy and satisfaction to StarClan.

They were very dissapointed when they finally reached their clearing on the moor. The clearing was deserted, littered with fur and stinking of ThunderClan. But the strongest scent was fear. They could tell that WindClan was still here, but hiding in the dens that lined the gorse wall.

A slender she-cat stepped out of the nursery. She bore no clawmarks of battle, for she was Willowface, the medicine cat. "Welcome back." she said. "StarClan's prophecy has been fufilled. Three will save RiverClan. But WindClan, now, is in peril. I refused to listen to StarClan's first prophecy of war." Her voice grew quiet with guild. "Skullface is dead. Smudgestar killed him."

"Who else was killed?" Goldenheart asked meekly. He could see how much the medicine cat was scared to speak of the battle, but he needed to know.

"Waterfur, Darksong, and...Gingerpelt." Willowface mewed. She knew that Gingerpelt was Wiseheart's mother.

"No..." the tortoiseshell spoke. "Not Gingerpelt. Are you sure she's dead? Maybe she fled the camp?"

"We've seen her body." Willowface mewed gravely. "That's not the only bad news. Her kits were slaughtered as well."

As she spoke, a lithe shape slithered out of the warriors den and stood in the center of the camp. "WindClan cats, gather for a clan meeting!" she yowled. It was Hailstar, the new leader of WindClan since Mudstar died. "I know things look bad, but we musn't give up. RiverClan is returned!" she yowled, giving an appreciative look to Wiseheart, Iceflower, and Goldenheart. "Not all hope is lost!"

"Hailstar," Hollypaw innerupted. He was a tall, muscular cat now, and his eyes shined with the secrets of StarClan. "All hope is never lost. StarClan have spoken with me."

"What do they say?" the grey she-cat spoke nervously.

"StarClan say that only six clans combined can take Smudgestar down."

"Six clans!" the deputy, Nightflame exclaimed. "WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. ThunderClan may turn against Smudgestar to help us fight. That's only four clans."

"StarClan is on our side." Willowface noted. "Perhaps they were part of the prophecy. But I do not understand how there can be six clans."

"Think!" Hollypaw encouraged his mentor. "Remember long back, when Bramblestar was a warrior. He took cats to the sun-drown place and spoke to Midnight. And he met a tribe of wildcats! Do you think that this is what StarClan meant?"

Willowface thought for a moment before slowly replying. "The Clan cats who accompanied Bramblestar saved their Tribe from Sharptooth. Do you suppose that they could help us?"

"I think that this is what StarClan meant." Hollypaw mewed gravely. "I will leave tonight to find the Tribe and ask for them to help us."

"How will you find them?" Hailstar exclaimed. "You don't know the way!"

"Crowfeather does." he replied simply. The black warrior stepped out from among the shocked cats.

"Of course." he spoke. "I will come with you, Hollypaw."

Hailstar took a deep breath. "I give you permission. But be careful out there." she shot the elderly warrior Crowfeather an affectionate glance.

Crowfeather gave her a reassuring lick. "Don't worry. I'll be back"

A/N: Yay, Crowpaw is going back :) R+R!


End file.
